


Can’t Fight Our Fate

by Everything_Beautiful



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Date gone wrong, Emotional, Extreme grief, Friendship, I suck at tagging, Kissing, Loss, Love, Memories, Mentioned Children, Mourning, Prequel/Sequel, Reminiscing, Sadness, Short Story, Time Skips, You will definitely say: “I understood that reference”, deep, funny stuff, past character death mentioned, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Beautiful/pseuds/Everything_Beautiful
Summary: Summary: Frustrated and tired...a needy,heroin and cocaine addicted Sherlock Holmes (The worlds only consulting detective) blindly stumbles in the streets,high as a kite and looking for a new assistant.Coincidentally, John Watson (And army doctor,who on bad days would murder a few people in his blind rage) is in need of a place to stay until he can go back to America to stay with his mother. He needs work and an occupation.The two meet,and acquaint quickly, realizing that they both have rather much in common,the two become friends. Watson gets Sherlock to quit his heroin and cocaine addiction after sometime,making Sherlock realize that John was the one he would choose as his flat mate.





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~~About 2 years later~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

During a discussion on financial issues in the world,Sherlock brings up a random topic that surprises John greatly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“John? What if I was to find a partner?” Sherlock suddenly piped up after a brief moment of silence.

“How do you mean?” I Inquired carefully knowing full well if I said the wrong thing he would shut down completely. He shifted himself uncomfortably,his lanky frame moving an odd way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He spoke a little louder now,clearly quite bothered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“A girlfriend, John. I thought that was quite clear,” He said through his teeth,looking into his favorite microscope.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What of it then? Do as you please this is you’re flat.” I stated, cleaning up the coffee table.

 

 

 

 

 

“But you live here,which means it’s yours as much as it is mine. Therefore you have a say in this too,” Sherlock countered my argument. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Well then no, no I wouldn’t mind it at all. You need a girl to straighten you out. Hell if she was going to live with you she might need to know that you cook human heads in your microwave.” I chided at him, snickering under my breath.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He huffed a little. “Really? I have to?” He asked seriously. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Uh,YEAH!” I exclaimed to him, but I wasn’t surprised. He didn’t understand “dull” humans. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I want her to be beautiful and charming....so basically I want her to be everything I am not.” He said and sighed heavily. I was shocked. He never degraded himself on these sorts of things, usually just on his lack of knowledge in some rare cases...but here he was now scolding himself like a bully to his victim.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Who ever said you weren’t beau-handsome? And your quite the charmer when you need information or your usual pack of cigarettes.” I remarked cautiously.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Maybe,but that’s probably not enough to get a suitable woman. Or at least I don’t think so.” Sherlock replied, sitting down in his consulting detective chair. He pressed his hands together and set the edge of them on his chin in his mind palace position.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I pondered on this for awhile before I spoke again, hoping to contribute something good about him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Well, your amazing and talented so that’s two things right there. Your intellect is flawless and you are very handsome.” I must admit I began to gush about him at this point. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sherlock raised his eyebrows slightly, looking surprisingly calm. “You think so?” He asked simply. 

 

 

 

 

“Yes of course.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“But how would I even talk to her? Hypothetically, even if I did try I am utterly terrible in even the most typical socializing situations.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I thought about this for a moment and quickly broke the silence that was building between us.

 

 

 

 

 

“I could teach you some things if you want.” 

 

 

 

 

 

His face brightened a little bit.  
“Really?”

 

 

 

 

 

“Yes of course I will help you.”

 

 

 

 

 

He suddenly came closer to me and wrapped his arms around me brotherly. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Thank you...” He murmured into my shoulder. I smiled a little and patted his back. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re welcome mate, now let’s go and practice this a little bit.” I said.


	2. Chapter 2

I got Sherlock a girl to practice on and no,no it didn’t go well. I wanted to see how he would do without help first and see where I needed to tweak him or fix him up entirely. He started out just fine though, but then things got ugly. Here’s how it went:

 

 

 

 

 

The girl’s name was Karen. An okay looking blonde with green eyes. 

 

 

 

 

 

“You look lovely Karen.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Why thank you,Sherlock.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Think nothing of it. Favorite color?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Blue!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I also favor blue.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Sherlock, do you fancy America?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Not at all. Unless I meet someone who can blow me away.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh. Okay then.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you have a dog?”

 

 

 

 

 

“No, but I do have a goldfish named Jessie. She isn’t all that smart.”

 

 

 

 

“Takes after you I guess....What’s you’re occupation?”

 

 

 

 

“Ummm...Well I’m a cashier at the local market down the street there.” 

 

 

 

“Work for minimum wage I assume?”

 

 

 

 

“I-uh—“

 

 

 

 

“Katie are you from around here?”

 

 

“N-No, I’m from uptown. And my name is Karen! Do you have any experience with women at all?”

 

 

 

 

“I-no.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Yeah? I kinda thought so. Take your smarts and FUCK OFF!”

 

—————————————

 

Needless to say it was an awful ending.I knew I would have to fix his wording and way of saying things. He didn’t do as bad as I thought he would however, smooth at the beginning and rocky at the end.I would work on this with him for more than a year in change until one faithful day when I got home from work.


	3. Chapter 3

Year: 2019

 

 

 

I was late from traffic as I came through the door trying to explain myself to Sherlock. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey Sherlock sorry I’m late but traffic on 65 was horrific and there were so many accidents...I got hungry and stopped at a cafe. S-“

 

 

 

 

 

 

I was shocked at what I saw. He was deeply kissing a gorgeous plus-size young woman about 4 inches shorter than him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He let her go from the waist and turned on his heel. “John! Bloody hell I was getting worried about you. Everything alright?” He asked with concern. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I looked at the young lady and then to Sherlock. 

 

 

 

 

 

“Traffic and horrible accidents. Who is this?” I asked, gesturing to the girl.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sherlock then turned a little red as he stuttered. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I-ummm she is my...Ummm. My-Girlfriend! Yes. Indeed. This is my girlfriend, Sadie Sanderson. Sadie this is my assistant and best friend J-“ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“John Watson, a pleasure to meet you.” Sadie said and stuck out her hand for me to shake with a bright smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I took it and gave it a firm shake.  
“Pleasure is all mine Sadie....nice to meet you.” I replied with a small smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Little did I know how I would become best friends with Sadie for almost the next 10 years. She would be married to Sherlock for 9 1/2 years and have twins with him (A boy and a girl) until she was fatally shot and killed on that one dreadful night of June. She was only 31 years old when she was murdered.


	4. Chapter 4

Five Years Later

 

 

 

Year: 2036

 

 

 

“You ever wonder what life would have been like without her?” I asked Sherlock one night when the kids had finally been put to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

He heaved a deep sigh and shook his head slowly. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I never thought that I would’ve had to think about it so soon.” He replied blandly. The complete heartbreak in his voice almost made me shed a few tears.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I didn’t even know what to say to him. There wasn’t anything I could do to make her come back or soothe him. I was silent for a few minutes as I mustered up something to say.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I agree with you on that. I didn’t think it should have crossed your mind until much later on.” I finally said, being cautious of my words.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Apparently not cautious enough.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sherlock threw down his tea cup, shattering it on the floor. “ARE YOU BLOODY MAD JOHN? COURSE I THOUGHT ABOUT LIFE WITHOUT HER! EVERY DAY WHEN I WOKE UP WITH HER IN MY ARMS I WOULD WONDER HOW I GOT SO LUCKY WITH HER AND HOW MUCH SHE MEANT TO ME.” 

 

 

 

 

He first screamed out, his voice angry and frustrated.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“How much she meant to me......”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sherlock’s voice broke and sounded gut wrenchingly sad and alone. Like all the pain he had gone through was in his own words.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He began to cry harder than I had ever seen before and held his sides to keep himself from falling over.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I wrapped my arms around him as he sobbed into my shoulder.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“It’s okay.” I said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“No it’s not....”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Yeah, but it is what it is...Right?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I felt him nod into my shoulder slightly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“It will be okay.” I said softly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“H-how?” I heard him mumble.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I don’t know...but it will be eventually.” I said, unsure of what was to come.


End file.
